


Sugar Daddy

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 糖爹梗，差21岁，年上37岁风月场所老板德x16岁双性哈





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> 强迫射精，微微微暴力行为，威胁，就是个老男人想方设法欺负小男孩的故事  
1.5w一发完

英国，伦敦，夜晚，市中心一家脱衣舞酒吧里。

一个瘦小的黑发少年鬼鬼祟祟地往更衣室走去，他扭头看着身后，希望所有的男人女人们都沉浸在疯狂的音乐和舞娘们晃动的肉体上，不要注意到他的行踪。

几分钟后他穿着白衬衫黑裤子出来了，乍一看和送酒的男侍女侍没多大区别。吧台的调酒师喊住了他，放了几杯酒在他的托盘上。男孩朝着后方的沙发卡座区走去，嘴角紧张地抿着，目光瞟着酒吧的后门方向。

一定可以成功的！

他叫哈利·波特，被他的姨夫卖到这儿已经一个星期了，作为男妓。这儿可不仅是脱衣舞酒吧，还是隐秘的调教会所，也是人们来寻欢作乐找人过夜的地方。这一个星期来他都会偷偷从后面的会所里跑出来观察酒吧里的情况，伺机逃跑。经过观察他终于找出了一条逃跑的路线，那就是伪装成调酒师，装作扔垃圾的样子从后门出去就能溜之大吉。不过难的一点是他得确保没有人看见撞上他的逃跑计划，毕竟后门那儿总是有和客人缠绵的男女侍。

给卡座里的客人送完酒，哈利朝着后门走去，大托盘夹在腋下。

走到一半的时候哈利被拦住了，被一个胖胖的，大着肚子的中年男人。他拖着哈利压在桌子上，嘴里喷着酒气，肥胖的大手摸索着哈利裤子上的纽扣艰难地解开了它们。路过的人们丝毫不在意桌子上发生的一切，这在他们眼里过于寻常了，完全比不上舞台上的舞娘丢下的吊袜带有吸引力。

哈利好不容易让自己的屁股安安全全地过了一个星期，眼看着就要逃出这里了怎么能在这个时候出岔子呢？他抡着托盘就往那个男人头上砸去，慌不择路地跑开了，朝着他最熟悉的方向——调教会所。

男人大喊着让哈利停下，追了一段距离后哈利被突出的地砖绊倒摔在地上，男人赶过来对着地上的哈利一阵乱踹，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，这阵架势引来了不少注意。

“小婊子居然还敢打人？老子上你是你的荣幸！你应该跪下舔着我的皮鞋撅起你的屁股让我操！”他踹在哈利的背上，哈利被踹出了好几米远，在光滑的瓷砖上移动，撞到了走廊里的桌子。内瓦掏出手枪指着哈利的脑袋。

“内瓦先生在我的地盘杀人不好吧？”哈利抱着小腹半跪在地上，头顶响起了一个男人带笑的声音，眼前出现了一双黑色皮鞋。

“马尔福先生，要是你这儿的人能听话守点规矩我也不至于动手，打他我都嫌脏了我自己。”内瓦冷笑着拍了拍衣服，“这个小贱人拿托盘砸了我的脑袋，马尔福先生应该给我个交代吧？难道是您纵容手下这些卖屁股的随意打人的吗？还是默许他们对我无礼？”

内瓦的眯眯眼里透出冷光，手枪依旧拿在手里。他今天来德拉科这儿主要目的可不是寻欢作乐，而是找个理由砸场子的，给马尔福惹点麻烦——那可没有比在他地盘上死人更好的麻烦了。内瓦和德拉科不是一派的人，他是德拉科竞争者手下的一个小头头，同是做皮肉生意的，看不惯对方很久了，都想找个理由让对方吃点苦。

“当然不是，我怎么敢对内瓦先生无礼，”德拉科拉起了地上的哈利，几秒钟内就做出了反击，“只是这个孩子是我前几天刚收进来的。”德拉科低头瞄了几眼哈利：虽然瘦小但好歹长得不错，还是符合自己的眼光的。

“这么说这是个不懂规矩的新人？”内瓦的枪眼对准了德拉科，“马尔福先生什么时候也用这么蹩脚的理由还糊弄人了？”

德拉科按着的后脑让他面朝着自己，状似不经意地理了理他的头发，看见了他额头上那个藏在头发后的闪电形状的伤疤。

内瓦，这次算你倒霉。德拉科冷笑着抬头，看着内瓦。

“笑什么，马尔福！你别想用这种理由来蒙我！这件事如果没处理好，可就不仅是我们之间的矛盾了，你确定你能承担后果吗？”内瓦所在的势力蓄谋已久，他们只差一个可以动手的借口了，他最希望看到就是德拉科执意不肯把人交给他处理。

然而德拉科也是，他早就看他们不顺眼了，奈何没有正经的报复理由不能光明正大地搞死对方。可是现在，内瓦把这个机会主动送到了他的手上。

“该考虑承担后果的是你，内瓦。”德拉科按着哈利的肩膀把他圈在怀里，作出一副亲密的样子，“你碰了我的人还动手打了他，更是在我面前用枪指着他头，你觉得我会放过你吗？”

内瓦看着德拉科抱着那个少年的样子，枪口动了动，犹豫着自己是不是真的碰错了人：难道这个少年真的是马尔福新找的玩物？

“你的人？马尔福什么时候对一个小孩子感兴趣了？”内瓦没有买账，他不相信德拉科这种上惯了性感女人的人会转而去尝尝小男孩的滋味，这多半是他的借口。

“我的事你不需要操心，你只要知道你碰了我的baby boy，而我不打算就这样放过你就好。”哈利听见德拉科这番话浑身一抖，德拉科安抚地拍拍他的肩，“别怕宝贝，daddy is here.”

德拉科带着哈利走到内瓦面前，他将哈利转过来掀开了他额前的碎发，“你对我的baby boy动手的时候一定没注意他额头上有伤疤吧。”

内瓦顺着德拉科的手指看过去，发现了哈利额头上的疤痕，心里一顿：看来他真的是德拉科的人，连哪儿有伤疤都知道。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，开个玩笑德拉科。”内瓦收起了枪，亲热地拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“没想到你的口味变得这么快，居然看上了小孩子。先说好我没动他，你可别误会。”内瓦的手被德拉科打开，他尴尬地后退两步想着怎样才能全身而退。“我以为他就是个鸡尾酒男侍，喝多了才......既然是你的人就好好看起来，没事打扮成这样跑到酒吧难免会被误会啊。”

“他想去哪儿，想穿成什么样是他的自由，你可管不着。行了，话说完了吧，说完的话......”德拉科招了招手，身后的两人掏出了手枪直指内瓦的头，“处理了吧，干净点儿。”

他带着哈利走远，身后是内瓦不甘的求饶声，最后变成了嚣张的怒骂。

“马尔福，你以为你的宝贝儿子是什么好东西吗？要不是他撅着屁股求我操他，我看都不会看他一眼！你不想知道你的宝贝儿子在我身下是个什么模样？怕是你从来没有见过的吧？屁股夹着我的老二喊着好粗好大，比你的要强多了.......”

德拉科不耐烦地挥手，按住哈利的脖子：“别回头。”

身后一声枪响，内瓦的怒骂声停了。

哈利被推进了德拉科的办公室，德拉科把门一锁，饶有兴趣地打量着哈利：“说吧，为什么要逃跑。”

“我没有.......”

“别撒谎小孩，”德拉科变了脸，冷冰冰地看着哈利，掏出放在腰侧的手枪，“我的酒吧里不会出现你这个样子的侍者，你是从这儿逃出去的？你既然自愿到了这里，拿了钱就该好好听话，而不是整天想着逃出去。我马尔福的钱可没那么好拿！”

“我不是自愿的！我是被卖到这儿来的！”哈利攥紧了拳头，“弗农姨夫为了还他的赌债把我卖给你们，我不是自愿的！”

“我管你是不是！”德拉科快步走到哈利身前，甩起的衣摆打到了哈利的手，枪口抵着他的脑袋，“拿了我的钱就给我听话不然我一枪崩了你，和外面的那个一起拖去垃圾场埋了！”

“杀人是犯法的.......”哈利小声地顶嘴，目光却害怕地看着头上的枪口。

“在伦敦我就是法律。”德拉科可笑地看着眼前的小孩，拍了拍他的脸，“就算杀人又怎么样，你觉得我会被关进监狱吗？你太天真了。而且我要是不杀了他，你还能站在这儿吗？这就是你对救了你的命的恩人该有的态度？”

哈利没有说话，被德拉科拍过的右脸有些疼，眼前的男人让他感到害怕，不仅是因为他的枪，还因为他看起来既冷酷又凶狠。

“多少钱？”

“.......什么？”

“啧，你被卖了多少钱？”德拉科掐着哈利的脸不耐烦地再问了一遍，“就你这幅小身板，什么也不会的样子，我手下花了多少钱把你买回来的？”

他的手用力地掐着哈利的脸，使得两颊上出现了鲜红的指痕，哈利的嘴被两侧挤压得变了形，含糊不清地说出他被卖了十万。

“十万？疯了吗？你到底哪里值十万？”愤怒的男人一把推开了哈利，上下打量眼前瘦小的男孩，怎么也看不出十万英镑的价值。

哈利抠着袖子上的扣子，他本来是不值那么多钱的，可是当他的裤子被扒下来，双腿被分开展示给人看的时候，他就如此值钱了。

天生的婊子。弗农姨夫是这么推销他的。

德拉科向哈利走去，少年惊恐地看着他手里的枪向后退去，后背撞上了墙壁，他无处可逃了。

“我倒是要看看你哪里值十万了。”德拉科收回手枪，撕开了哈利的衬衫，崩开的扣子落在地砖上，大珠小珠落玉盘。

德拉科抬着哈利的下巴逼他扬起脸，欣赏着怀里少年惊恐无助的眼神让他内心的恶趣味得到了满足，也进一步激发了他想要欺负，弄哭，玩弄这个可怜的孩子的欲望——多好啊，瑟瑟发抖的孩子，紧咬的嘴唇，因为哭泣而发出的呜咽混合着被操弄时的呻吟，想逃却逃不走。这些邪恶的幻想让德拉科的老二硬了起来，他一手揉搓着自己包裹在裤子里的硬物，一手拍打着哈利的脸颊，威胁的言语张口就来。

“你知道我有枪对吗，小可爱？如果不想和外面那个畜生一样的下场，你最好乖乖听我的话，不然，”他的手指顶着哈利的太阳穴，嘴唇黏在哈利的耳廓上，如恶魔般低语，脸上却带着绅士的微笑，“砰！你就没了。你知道我不在乎多杀一个人的对吗？”

“是...是的。”

“叫daddy.”

“y....yes，da....daddy.”

“乖.....”年长者粗糙的手指摩挲着少年起皮的下唇，他的触碰没有任何的温柔可言，就连他擦枪的力度都要比这轻柔许多；拍着哈利的脸颊，逼他张嘴吐出舌头，少年吐出一截又红又嫩的小舌，嘴唇因为害怕而颤抖着；他的脸上是交叠的指印，白皙的皮肤和鲜红的指印配上含泪的眼，被欺凌后的柔弱无助没有帮助他获得任何的同情反而让德拉科重重咬上他的舌头。

“嘶.....疼！”哈利叫了一声，下意识就往后缩，肩膀因为疼痛耸了起来，拉开他和德拉科之间的距离。

德拉科拍打着他的脸让他闭嘴，下手毫不留情，介于玩闹的戏弄和暴走时扇耳光之间，虽然不会让哈利眼冒金星嘴角流血，但火辣的疼痛足以提醒他。

“shut up！”他的语气凶恶且不耐烦，吓得哈利迅速噤声。哈利的左右脸形成了对比：一边印上了指印，微微红肿，一边尚且没有承受任何皮肉之苦。

德拉科咬着哈利的舌头，把它含在嘴里伸舌挑逗，少年想缩回舌头但一切尝试都是徒劳，只能任凭德拉科或咬或吮吸自己的舌头；他捏着哈利的下巴，牙齿转而去蹂躏下唇，厮磨扯咬，手指触碰上哈利嘴唇的死皮，迅速撕下以免影响“口感”；少年的嘴唇大开毫无遮蔽，德拉科随意进出着，舔舐他的牙齿，描摹他的嘴唇，搔刮他的上颚，同时强迫他和自己对视，欣赏着哈利那疼痛和害怕共存的目光。

少年长翘的睫毛上下挥动，朝自己的眼睛扇着风，咬着舌头的力度每增加一分，他眨动眼睛的频率就更快，眼眶里打转的泪水就更多，目光里的恐惧也会更上一层楼；他仰着头，吞咽多余的津液对于现在的他来说是一项很艰难的事儿，手悬在空中无所适从，不知道是该去拥抱自己的daddy还是像一个新兵一样背在身后。

年长者的手下移握住少年瘦弱的肩膀，再往下去捏着少年挺立在空中的乳首。指甲按在乳首上很疼，疼到少年情不自禁地反抗了德拉科：他伸手推着年长者的肩膀，妄图逃离德拉科的怀抱。

“我让你动了吗？”德拉科抓着哈利的手腕按在墙上——发出砰的一声——不满地看着哈利，捏着手腕的手逐渐发力。

闯祸的孩子咬着嘴唇不敢喊疼，摇着头害怕地瞄着德拉科腰间的枪套，就怕他掏出手枪让他吃上一发。他的手背被德拉科打在墙上疼痛发麻，手腕被攥在德拉科手里，像是被一只烧红的铁钳夹住，动弹不得还痛苦难忍。

“Good boy.”他松手放开哈利的手腕，卡着他的下颚让少年抬头，俯身凑近瑟瑟发抖担忧自己可能随时一命呜呼的哈利，舌尖路过他的耳垂最终停在他的喉结，“daddy 喜欢听话的孩子，明白吗？那种乖巧的，不会惹daddy生气的乖小孩。”

哈利点点头，清秀的五官因为害怕缩成一团。

“说出来！”德拉科捏了一把哈利的分身，少年向前蜷着身子，说话的声音细弱。

“明白了，daddy.”他努力强迫自己忽视那只伸进内裤里的大手，假装感受不到手指拂过龟头带来的刺激和上下撸动时的传入大脑的快感。他抬眼看想德拉科，后者已经换上了一副笑脸看着自己。

“Good boy.”

那种看着自己的宠物狗学会伸出爪子和人握手后的欣慰笑容。就连说的话都一模一样。

他在粗暴地亲吻哈利肩颈的肌肤。咬着哈利的锁骨一路留下牙印，在胸前吸出一个个暧昧的红色印记，扯着哈利的头发咬上他露出来的喉咙，舌尖在喉结处打转——就像他的手指在哈利卵蛋上画圈一样。

他乐于用疼痛的方式唤起少年蛰伏的欲望，看着少年的痛苦逐渐和快感交缠，别扭地拒绝他却又诚实地迎合他。德拉科脱下哈利的长裤，手指勾着他的内裤边，将弹力带拉到最大后松手。缩紧的带子打在哈利的腰上——啪的一声——他的腰上红了一圈，少年叫了一声，叫到一半马上闭了嘴变成了闷哼声。

“shut up！”德拉科将哈利转了个身——哈利的脸被压在了墙上——捂着他的嘴打了他的屁股，声音比起之前弹内裤边也毫不逊色，“我说了闭嘴，不准发出任何声音，你是忘了吗？”

哈利连忙摇头，他睁大眼睛防止眼泪意外落下又惹恼德拉科。

“shut up，明白是什么意思吗？”德拉科掏出枪指着哈利的脑袋。少年紧闭双眼不敢动弹，他咬着嘴唇小声地抽泣，“如果做不到我可以免费送你一发子弹，就算你的屁股有十万块我也不在乎。听清楚了？”

他咬着哈利的下颚，得到少年的点头回应后咬着他的嘴唇，耳朵，肩膀，后颈——一切没有马尔福牙印的地方。哈利咬着舌头转移注意力的同时防止自己发出声音，他抬头将眼泪收回去，努力忽视德拉科的手掌打在屁股上的声音，牙齿咬着自己手臂的疼痛，还有被脱下一半的内裤勒着他的臀肉，这也并不舒服。

“嘶啦——”棉质内裤在德拉科手中变成了几块碎布，哈利白嫩的臀被年长者检阅。

“翘起来。”德拉科往雪白的肉上打了一巴掌，伴随着哈利闷哼声的是嫩肉上浮现的五个红色指印。他塌下腰撅起屁股，双手撑在墙上，可怜兮兮地回头看着德拉科，祈祷他不要注意到自己双腿之间那一道不属于男孩应有的肉缝。

“十万，哈？就是这样？”德拉科脱下裤子，紫红发胀的性器在哈利的臀缝中摩擦。他靠在哈利的背上，手伸到胸前去搓按哈利的乳首的同时握住哈利硬起的性器，用他的龟头蹭着墙上的瓷砖，“你可真是血赚是不是？”

冰冷的瓷砖和性器刚接触的瞬间哈利就忍不住流出了清亮的前液；德拉科的大手紧紧握着自己充血的老二，脆弱的头部被他当作画笔在瓷砖上作画，留下一道道水渍；德拉科的虎口挤压着哈利敏感异常的冠状沟，快感不断涌入哈利的大脑但是马眼被瓷砖牢牢抵住，他无法发泄自己就要喷薄而出的欲望。

“我还以为你能有什么不一样，是长了两根鸡儿还是比别人多了一个洞能拿来卖，原来你也没什么特别的嘛。”德拉科在哈利耳边低语，松开握着小哈利的手，掰开他的臀瓣，指节按在穴口四周。

“啪。”他打着哈利的屁股，丰满的臀肉抖动了一下——这是哈利身上肉最多的地方了，尽管他瘦得能摸到肋骨，但是臀倒是肉感十足——哈利闷哼一声，他的脸因为害怕皱成一团，双腿也在打颤。

“啪。”又是一下，德拉科的手往他两腿之间伸，本来想要去握住小哈利的手触碰到了一道肉缝。

“这是什么？”他露出了玩味的微笑，手指灵活地分开哈利的肉缝，夹住了中间那一小块软肉。

“God，你真的值十万，宝贝。”他的声音喑哑低沉，带着探究的好奇和一尝滋味的兴致，“告诉我，我是第一个上你的人吗？说话！”

德拉科掐着哈利的臀肉，原本白净的屁股现在布满了红色的痕迹，有指痕也有指甲划过皮肉留下的痕迹，总之哈利的屁股一片狼藉。

“是....是的。”哈利点头，他的脸被压在墙上，眼镜歪斜地挂着。

“没有人摸过这儿，没有人进去过，没有人把你的小穴操得和尼加拉瀑布一样直流水是吗？”德拉科的手指捏着哈利的那一小块软肉，勒着他的腰问他。

“是的，没有人碰过....daddy...”哈利仰着头，他的余光看见了德拉科满意的表情。

“内瓦呢？他知道你双腿之间还有个可爱小穴吗？”

“不知道.....他只解开了我裤子的扣子....其他什么都没干...da....daddy.”

“你自己呢？有玩过这儿吗？”

“没有.....没有，daddy....”

“很好，good boy......那么就让daddy告诉你这个穴该怎么玩。”

其实哈利撒谎了，青春期的少年怎么可能对自己身体没有一点好奇，他也摸过自己双腿之间那不属于男生的部分，手指按在小豆豆上轻轻揉搓，带来的酥麻通电感让他收回了手指却又忍不住再次探秘。

哈利双腿之间紧闭的蚌壳被德拉科的手指撬开了，他分开两侧的蚌壳手指探进里面揉搓着柔嫩的小珍珠——哈利没有忍住轻轻哼了一声，他咬着自己的手腕，呼吸的节奏被打乱——没有经验的哈利注定无法和浪迹情场多年上过的女人能凑个联合国会议的德拉科比，德拉科只揉了几下就抓到了哈利的敏感点，他一边按着那一块一边凑上前去和哈利咬耳朵。

“是这儿吗？是这里让你想要大叫，忍不住流水？回答我！”他打着哈利的臀，换来了少年的承认。

“是的......daddy...”他的珍珠不断向他输送快感——那让他呼吸错乱，双腿绷直，浑身发热的轻微通电般的快感——冲击他的理智，试图让他忘记德拉科的威胁大喊出来。哈利咬着手背分散注意力，发泄欲望。

“松口！”德拉科把哈利的两只手都捉到身后，按在他的腰上。他的手指偏离了哈利的敏感点，离高潮只有一步之遥，哈利的快感停在了这要命的地方，他的身体比大脑更快地做出了反应指挥他扭着腰去寻找德拉科的手指，他的臀蹭着德拉科的阴茎，一切的反应都像极了迫不及待想被进入的饥渴之人。

“你喜欢这样是不是？你想要被daddy填满你的小洞对不对？你想要daddy按着这儿，用力地按着对吗？”德拉科的手指回到了哈利的敏感点上按压，不一会儿随着越来越丰沛的雨露哈利咬着嘴唇达到了他今晚的第一次高潮，他的老二也吐出些前液，开着香槟庆祝哈利终于迎来了他的第一次阴蒂高潮。

但是一切还没有结束，德拉科的手指伸进了哈利的小穴。被异物入侵的感觉很不好受，他的下体涨涨的，不疼但是难受得紧——他回头看到了德拉科放在自己屁股上的紫红粗大肉棒，头疼着这么大个的东西塞进去会有多疼。

德拉科没有心思去管哈利盯着他的老二在想什么，他将哈利流出的蜜汁抹在自己的欲望上，抽出手指，找准角度就顶了进去。

“啊！.....啊.....嘶...疼.....daddy.....唔.....”他张大着嘴喊疼，德拉科的手压在他脸上将他按向墙壁，哈利的脸因为疼痛扭曲得如同画作呐喊中的人一样，眼泪掉了下来顺着德拉科的手指在他的脸上滑落。

“shut up！”德拉科捂住哈利的嘴，顶入最深处。哈利发出沉闷的呻吟，他闭着嘴，那堆因为快感而迫不及待冲出嘴巴的呻吟声打在他的口腔内壁上，震得发疼。

“Fuck，你真的太紧了。”德拉科松手搂着哈利的腰，满意地朝他吹气，“甚至比那些十七八岁的姑娘都要紧......daddy填满了你空虚的小穴，满足了你的愿望，你应该说什么？”他握着哈利的下颚，哈利张嘴但是没有发出声音——德拉科正好擦过他的g点，瞬间的快感让他失语，眼前出现一道白光，过了好一会才出现德拉科不耐烦的灰色眼眸。

“说话！”他重重打在哈利的屁股上，可怜的臀上己经没有多少白嫩的地方了。

“谢谢.....”

“And？”

“Thanks....daddy....”

又是一下拍打，哈利发出了如同被困幼兽一样可怜的鸣叫。

“好孩子....真是daddy的好孩子....”德拉科看着哈利的屁股若有所思，不一会儿就想出了新的玩法。

由于身高差异，德拉科操弄哈利的时候双腿要分开一些，降低身子，不然他的老二进不了紧致的小穴。而现在他不打算这么做了。

“站好，自己动。”他站直身子，硬邦邦的欲望从哈利湿润的小穴里滑了出来，他掐着少年的脖子在他耳边低语，“自己动，听到了吗？如果我的阴茎像这样滑出来......我就把枪管塞到你屁眼里开一枪，明白了吗？”

“明白了....daddy...”

这很不好掌控。哈利踮脚抬高屁股，握着德拉科的阴茎就往里塞。第一次因为没有找准角度，硕大的龟头抵在了入口卡着进不去，把他疼得倒吸好几口冷气。倾斜着塞进去后，哈利把手撑在墙上保持平衡，微不可查地动着腰就怕一个不小心没有夹住德拉科的肉棒。

踮脚是个力气活，更别说还要一个没有经验的孩子自己扭腰吞吐阴茎了。哈利双腿上的肌肉僵硬，双腿忍不住打颤；他的手撑在墙壁上，擦得干干净净能当镜子的瓷砖看到了他额角的汗，因为不安而抽动的嘴角，还能看到身后德拉科兴趣十足的脸。

“继续啊小宝贝，别停啊....”他揉捏着哈利的臀瓣，指甲毫不客气地在上面画出充血的痕迹，“夹紧点，不然会滑出来的。你也不想被枪朝屁股里打一发对吧？”德拉科掐着哈利的屁股，指节顶着他的穴口，这一番恐吓吓得小少年合拢双腿，狭窄的甬道绞着德拉科的阴茎，“fuck....”

这对哈利来说是一种煎熬，他的体力不足以支撑他长时间的踮脚，有好几次他都踩到了德拉科的皮鞋，身后的男人咬着他的后背，留下牙印作为警告；如果说原来只是隐约的大腿颤抖，那么现在他的抖动就是肉眼可见的；他的头发晃着，撑在墙上的手掌开始冒汗让他不断打滑，像一只走在冰面上的小狐狸；他的脸颊红得像烧热的炭，眼睛害怕又热切地瞄着德拉科，祈祷他下一秒就能说出“game over”然后大力地操弄他——他现在竟然十分渴求这个男人的操弄，期待他能够主导这场性爱。

这对德拉科来说何尝又不是酷刑。什么都不懂的雏儿扭腰的频率宛如八十老太走路的速度，完全没有快感可言！若说有，那也就是哈利惶恐的表情带给他的满足感。他身前站着的十六岁白净少年，咬着唇扭头看着自己遍布红痕的屁股，胆怯地瞟着他，踮脚抬起屁股含住自己的欲望；少年双腿颤抖但是却不敢停下扭动的腰，他望向自己，眼神中充满可怜和祈盼，勾引着自己操干他。

那还等什么呢？德拉科扣住哈利的腰，他的臀撞在德拉科的胯上，脸颊贴着瓷砖滑落，磨疼了他的左脸，蹭掉了他的眼镜。少年狭窄的小穴紧紧地绞着德拉科的肉棒，他的双唇仍然紧闭，德拉科捂着他的嘴，就连他发出的闷哼声更会引起男人的不满。

shut up！他不断地命令着哈利。

怎么可能不呻吟呢？德拉科找准了哈利的g点，他的欲望在哈利体内冲撞，快感像涨潮一般朝着哈利涌去。他的手指张开紧紧贴墙，仰着头张嘴——他体内的氧气早就不够他欲火燃烧所需的了——从德拉科指缝中吸气，身子贴着瓷砖墙面降温。德拉科伸手夹住他的舌头，身下快速冲刺，不一会儿浓稠的白色黏液就射在了瓷砖上。

“吃了。”德拉科用手指刮了些哈利的精液喂到他嘴边，揪着少年的头发把黏液蹭到了他舌头上，“把你射在墙上的东西给我吃掉。你觉得你有什么资格让别人清理你射出的脏东西？”

精液被吞下，还没等哈利尝出自己的味道，德拉科已经坐在了沙发上撸着阴茎看着他。

“你以为结束了吗？滚过来！”

德拉科坐在沙发上，哈利走到他身前时被一把拉过，按着头让他跪在腿间。

“收好你的牙齿，小甜心，”德拉科发现哈利恐惧的眼神让他颇为满足，他捏着哈利的下颚，两排牙齿整齐地露出来，“不然我就叫人过来把你的牙齿拔光。我想没有牙齿的口交才更受客人欢迎，对吗？”

果然，突然缩小的瞳孔把哈利的恐惧赤裸裸地展示在德拉科面前。他犹豫地看着面前这跟刚从自己身体里拔出来的阴茎，觉得口干舌燥：别说牙齿不碰到，能不能吞进去就是个问题啊。

事实证明人的潜力是无限的，哈利还是吞进了小半根肉棒，小德拉科的头部蹭着他的上颚滑进喉咙，把他窄窄的喉咙填满，喉咙里塞着异物的不适感让哈利非常不适应，他忍不住反胃的感觉想要呕吐，可是后脑勺被德拉科按着不能动弹。

“你到底会不会！”德拉科不满地拍打哈利的脸，“动一动，或者吞个口水，你以为这么塞着就行了吗？蠢货！”

德拉科一松手哈利就连忙吐了出来大口呼吸着，他拍着胸口顺气。

“你不舒服？你他妈牙磕到我了我还没找你算账呢！三次，我会记得让你拔你三颗牙的，小宝贝！”德拉科揪着哈利的头发把他扔到沙发上，脱下他缠在脚踝上的裤子，让他侧躺在沙发上，“张嘴！”

哈利乖乖张嘴吃进了德拉科的阴茎，胆怯地看着德拉科拉着自己的膝盖放到胸前，手指向双腿之间伸去。

德拉科的手指划在哈利双腿之间，将他流出的体液抹到后穴，指节按在穴口周围，双手掰开哈利的臀瓣细细打量着浅粉色的后穴。

“Fantastic.....”他勾起嘴角，没轻没重地拍打了几下看着臀肉颤动，手指按着穴口——哈利哼了一声停下了吞吐。

“Don‘t stop，我没让你停下。”他扣着哈利的后脑勺动了几下，“No matter what I do with your ass，don't stop.”

他抽出性器勾着哈利的下巴，掀起他的刘海看着他那一汪碧绿。

“Am I understood？”德拉科用阴茎“啪啪啪”地拍打着哈利的脸，柱身上的津液留在哈利的额头上脸颊上，还有蹭到鼻子上。

“Yes，daddy.”少年紧张地咽了咽口水，他的眼睛因怕被戳到而半睁着。他大概知道后面会发生什么，而结合之前的事儿看，那会比普通情况更不容易完成。

“Good.”德拉科用性器堵住了哈利的嘴，开始扩张。

黑发的少年脸上全是自己亮晶晶的唾液，他侧躺在沙发上，脑袋前后移动着；他的嘴里是一根尺寸超出平均值的性器，龟头卡在他的嗓子眼里，腥气的前液流进他的喉咙，而透明的唾液顺着嘴角流下，滴落在沙发上；他的后穴夹着两根作怪的手指，它们旋转抽插，操弄他的后穴，把紧紧闭合的通道强势打开。

他的臀上放着另外一只手，手的主人——那个把他玩弄成现在这副模样，湿答答，红彤彤躺在沙发上的人——正翻开他的臀肉把手指插到更深处。里面的空间是更为火热，更为柔软，比他双腿之间的小穴更紧致的甬道。

未经开垦的肠道窄得不可思议，两根手指的宽度就让哈利皱着眉嗯嗯啊啊起来。

“Don't stop！”德拉科拍着哈利的臀。

黑发少年忍着屁股上的疼痛吞吐着性器，他把肉棍含到最深处——抵着嗓子眼的软肉插进去——操干他的喉咙；他做出吞咽的动作收紧本来就不宽阔的空间，男人满意地嘶了一声，称赞了一句“good job”；他没有帮人口交的经验但是同为男人的他知道如何取悦一个男人，他手肘撑在软乎乎的沙发上——其实根本撑不稳，所以他总是会被龟头戳到喉咙——只含住一个头部，舌头在马眼周围画圈，舔着下方的沟，手撸动着硬邦邦的性器，把流出来的前液尽数吞下。

嘴里的活逐渐走上了正轨，德拉科扣着哈利的后脑动了几下表扬了他的学习能力。

“学得可真快。”

**** 装修奢华的办公室里，穿着黑色衬衫和同色长裤的男人面对着沙发站着，他弯着腰右手左右移动着。你从背后并不能清楚地看到一切，因为你只能从他手臂和身体的缝隙中看到一截细白的小腿，推断沙发上似乎侧躺着一个人，但是你不知道那是谁。****

** **

** ** 若你足够大胆往前凑几步，你就能瞥见那是个全身赤裸的黑发少年，他的嘴里插着男人的阴茎，费劲地吞吐着，脸上是用力后充血的潮红；他的屁股里塞着男人的三根手指，穴口的嫩肉泛出一圈红色——因为疼痛；屁股上其他地方也是红红紫紫的，你没法找到一块没有被蹂躏过的皮肉。这时候你看见了男人的正面，他是个金发的三十多岁的成熟男人，衬衫仍然整齐地扣着，他裤子只解开了扣子和拉链，褪下一点以便他的性器和胯下两颗卵蛋能够露出来，长裤虽然多了许多折痕但比起少年来说还是体面不少。** **

** **

** ** 但是你没有继续看下去，因为他对少年的欺负让你忍不住闭上了眼睛。** **

** **

** ** 但你的耳朵还在持续接受信息不是吗？** **

** **

** ** “Fuck！我说了，don’t stop！”清脆的巴掌声响起，里面还夹杂着少年小声求饶和痛呼的声音。** **

** **

** ** “我知道错了......daddy....啊.....呃嗯....”** **

** **

** ** 还有男人把性器捅到少年喉咙里时少年发出的反胃的呕吐声。** **

** **

** ** 好奇心会害死猫，它迟早也会让德拉科——嗯？我没说吗？那个成熟男人叫德拉科哦——发现偷看的你。但是偷看太刺激了，你根本忍不住，right，sweetheart？** **

** **

** ** 于是你从指缝中偷看着德拉科和哈利——抱歉这是我的错，我又忘记介绍了，那个少年叫哈利——的做爱现场。** **

德拉科的手指被绞在哈利的后穴里，进进出出的时候还能看见浅粉色的穴肉，手指被涂得亮晶晶的，宛如裹了一层透明糖浆。作为坐拥风月场所的老板，德拉科就算没怎么试过男人也知道基本的技巧——见多识广嘛。

离穴口一根指节的距离，凹下去的那一块区域就是前列腺，德拉科知道。他也找到了。按下去的时候哈利挣扎着哼叫——当然，他被德拉科责骂了。

“Fuck！别停下来！要我说多少遍！你能不能用嘴老老实实只干一件事！God，我只有这一个要求！”他按着哈利的后脑，愤怒地掐着他的乳头旋转半圈——哈利的痛呼藏在了德拉科的盛怒之下。

“嗯嗯....啊....唔....”哈利团着身体，德拉科一直戳按着他的腺体不撒手。他要被快感淹没了。

哈利的双腿向上顶着，膝盖快要戳到自己的小腹；支撑着身体的手肘也不堪重负地倒下了，他狼狈地趴在沙发边沿用最后的一丝理智逼迫自己不停地吞吐；他的手指紧紧扣着沙发上的褶皱花边，脚趾也缩着；尽管无处可逃他还是扭动着身躯，发出哭一样的呻吟声向沙发靠背挪去。

碧绿的眼眸睁得很大，呼吸早就没有了节奏，只能在德拉科放过他脆弱的腺体时抓紧喘息几口，等手指再次和前列腺相会时就是他心脏狂跳供血不足理智崩溃，无意识地呻吟乱动的时候。

德拉科不是不想按着这个乱动的孩子顶到他肠道深处，他只是想看看这个孩子前列腺高潮时的表情——这也是他愿意耐心扩张揉按他腺体的缘故。他爱极了哈利瞪大眼睛身体团成一团，手指无力搭在沙发上的样子；也爱极了哈利想要呻吟却被自己的性器堵住出口，破碎的声音只能随着津液从嘴角流出落在沙发上的样子；更是爱极了他夹紧的屁股，分泌肠液的后穴，肠壁裹着他手指的莫名舒适感。当然他最爱的还是那个孩子在惶恐不安中强迫自己冷静为他口交，眼泪要落不敢落的样子。

啧，欺负小孩的感觉真是让人上头。

一股清亮的液体随着哈利的一阵颤抖流了出来，德拉科终于大发慈悲地收回了他仍然坚挺的性器，饶有兴味地继续按着哈利的腺体，看着他在高潮的余韵中一阵一阵地颤抖。

“第一次？”德拉科摆弄着哈利的性器，小哈利再次硬了起来，“喜欢吗？”

哈利眼前白光闪过后过了好几秒才看见德拉科的嘴唇在动，但是他没有听见他的问题，所以少年一脸茫然地回望着德拉科，嘴角还留着之前吃自己精液留下的白色痕迹。

“过来！”德拉科扯着哈利的脚腕把他按在沙发上，性器拍打着少年早就红肿的臀，捂着他的嘴，性器顶开臀肉冲了进去。

** ** 你看见了吗？沙发前的男人肩膀上那两条瘦长的小腿？哼，我知道你一定看见了。膝弯搭在男人的肩膀上，小腿随着男人的顶弄晃荡着；膝盖上还有几根细细长长的手指，沙发上有一滩水渍，那都是从少年两个穴洞里流出来的。** **

** **

** ** “起来。”你看见少年的手勾紧了男人的脖子，他被抱了起来——以一个几乎对折的姿势，身子和大腿贴在一起挂在男人身上，屁股里插着根阴茎——男人托着他的屁股挺腰抽插，支离破碎的叫声泄了出来。** **

** **

** ** 这是个很费劲儿的体位，男人看着少年嫣红的嘴唇第一次没有让他“shut up”。** **

** **

** ** Kiss me。你听见他这么说。** **

** **

** **

** **

哈利伸长脖子去吻德拉科的嘴唇。过往感情经历为空白的他只会笨拙地啄着德拉科的嘴角，嘴唇，畏畏缩缩地凑过去快速地啾一下后果断逃离犯罪现场。

德拉科皱起了眉——这不是他原本的想法——哪有人接吻就是只亲亲嘴角的？还只碰了一下就走。如果放在从前，像哈利这样不识趣的人根本送不到德拉科面前来，他也不会在雏儿身上浪费太多时间去教他们要怎么讨好自己。或许是因为哈利很特殊吧，他是个双性人，也让德拉科有了两倍的耐心？或许吧，谁知道呢。

德思礼家那样糟糕的成长环境教会了哈利察言观色，他从德拉科皱起的眉头中嗅出了男人的不快。于是下一次啄嘴唇的时候他多停留了些时候，试探着用舌头湿润德拉科的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻地在嘴唇上摩擦——就算上帝给他一百个胆子他也不敢像德拉科一样咬人嘴唇。

德拉科满意了。他挺腰操到男孩后穴的最深处，看着男孩嘴唇黏在自己的上，他的呻吟被含在嘴里，隔了一层听起来朦朦胧胧更为诱人。

诱人到他躺在了沙发上，少年坐在他身上，看着突然停下的德拉科不知所措。 

“来，自己动。”他捏了捏少年不堪重负的臀，疼得哈利咬着自己的手腕羞耻地前后扭腰。

跪在沙发上的男孩低头咬着嘴唇——嘴唇早就破了皮，血流了出来结成了一小块血痂——手不知道放在哪里，只好尴尬地撑在德拉科的身旁，他偷偷瞄着身下躺着享受的男人：头枕在手臂上，期待哈利在自己掌控的频率下意乱神迷。

经过了一个多小时的折腾，哈利还有力气就是有鬼了！他软绵绵地扭着腰，汗湿的头发随着他的晃动一起摇摆，胸前有一只手在挑逗他的乳首，德拉科毫不意外哈利扭腰的速度，也没有生气。就在哈利诧异德拉科为什么不掐着乳头或着拍打着他的屁股催促他加快频率的时候，男人坐了起来。

“你最好想想办法让我射出来，因为在那之前你绝对，不能，休息。”他握着哈利的肩膀，尽管语气并不凶狠但是威胁的意味可是一点儿也没少。他看着不知所措的少年抛出了捆着鱼饵的钓鱼钩。

“要么....你求求我？毕竟我自己动可以让这件事更早结束不是吗？”

“求您了.....daddy....”哈利红着眼圈委屈地求着德拉科，嘴上求饶但是身下是一点也不敢停——他怕一停下就被德拉科大吼“I said don’t stop”。

“这是求人的态度？再说了，你求我什么呢？”德拉科握着哈利的下巴打红了他的脸。

“Fuck me.....daddy，fuck me，please.”

“不管我做什么你都可以接受？”

当一个不会和你谈条件的男人突然和你谈起了条件，这是件很危险的事，因为这太反常了，哈利心中的警钟长鸣。可是也没有其他选择不是吗？

“Yes，daddy.”

“Good.”

德拉科把哈利按在沙发靠背上，性器顶了进去，疯狂地抽插操弄，这一次他没有捂住哈利的嘴，哈利也没有克制自己的呻吟——实际上，是他无法克制。

由于体位原因，德拉科能够很轻松地找到哈利的腺体。每一次的抽插，小德拉科都会亲吻着柔软的腺体进到最深处，每一次的抽插，小哈利都会吐露出前液把沙发也弄得一片狼藉。

其实哈利的呻吟很好听。还没有度过变声期的少年，声音里仍然带着一丝奶味，加上他的哭腔，他的叫声变成了勾人的催情药物，如同omega的信息素，逼迫着alpha标记他，占有他。

“嗯啊......呃.....啊....慢点....daddy....慢点，求您了....please....”哈利靠在沙发上，身子摇晃的幅度越来越大，德拉科毫不克制自己的欲望和难得一见的失控热情，把哈利撞得像风中摇摆的树枝，广场里前摇后晃的气球人，装着弹簧的不倒翁。哈利的呻吟支离破碎，他的理智几近崩溃，唯一能做的就是抓紧他唯一能够到的沙发，确保在这场激烈的性爱航程中不会被甩下车。

他没有被甩下车。感谢德拉科抓住了他的肩膀按住了他的脖子，在几十次顶弄后让他射在了沙发上。

十二万英镑的真皮沙发。比哈利的屁股还要值钱一些。

哈利的精液明显要比第一次的稀薄一些，而接连射了两次的他十分疲惫，靠在沙发上喘气感叹着为什么体内的那根肉棒还是坚硬如钢。

“舔干净。”德拉科按着哈利后颈抓着他的双手，让他伸出舌头舔净沙发上溅射上的每一滴精液，他仍然操弄着哈利，“我可不想之后做沙发还要想起有人在这上面射过。一个小屁孩。”

一边挨操一边舔精液也太难了！哈利伸出舌头努力找准目标，但是大多数时候那些白色液体都是被哈利的脸擦干净的，而不是他的舌头。这要归功于身后人的冲撞了。

德拉科不射这场欢爱就不会结束。这句话哈利没忘，德拉科更不可能忘记。他们的战地从墙到沙发，最后到了床上。德拉科扣着哈利的腰冲刺了几分钟后心满意足地射在了少年光裸的背上，白色液体顺着他的背流向肩膀，后颈，就连黑发上也沾染了黏液。

精疲力尽的哈利跪趴在柔软的Kingsize大床上，身下铺着天鹅绒的床品，墨绿和银色。他的膝盖已经被磨红，还隐隐发疼；后穴也是，穴口下面的皮肤因为卵蛋的拍打而泛出了红色；他的眼角早就因为擦拭眼泪而红彤彤的了。

可是德拉科不打算就这样放过他。他抱着哈利，伸手撸动他疲软的性器，强迫他交出最后的存货。

“Come on，你还没有射出来你怎么能休息呢？这样吧，daddy来帮你，怎么样？”他握着垂头丧气的小哈利，揉搓着龟头，虎口卡着冠状沟，手指按压着马眼，逼迫它重新站起来。

身前传来的疼痛让哈利直起身子，他哭出了声。他射了两次，现在不仅没有存货而且浑身乏力，连动手指头的力气都没有。

“没有了....先生....daddy.....真的没有了.....”眼泪落在天鹅绒被子上晕开了一团。

“没有？我知道你还有，射出来吧宝贝，daddy在亲手帮你撸呢，看在daddy的面子上？乖。”德拉科说得很温柔，手里的动作也很温柔，他搓着哈利胯下两颗小小的卵球，撸动着慢慢站起来的小哈利，“乖，射出来就好了，我们就能结束了。”

“求您了，daddy....不要....好疼....啊！”哈利挣扎着向前爬去，还没爬出多远就被拽着脚踝拖了回去，德拉科把他压在身下按着他的膝盖，扯下领带捆住他的双手，快速地撸动哈利的性器，不管他痛苦的喊叫和无视生命危险的蹬腿挣扎，硬是要哈利无中生有地射出第三次。

就是这样，痛苦，挣扎，快感，征服。德拉科忽略哈利的求饶，第一次给除了自己之外的男人做手活。

“No，daddy，求你了我真的射不出来.....我射不出第三次....”

“停下停下....疼！”

“放过我吧....先生，求您了...”

“不要.....daddy....啊！”

德拉科注视着哈利因为疼痛而缩着的脸，看着他乱踢的双腿，挣扎的双手，夹杂着细碎呻吟的求饶，只觉得身下的人应该留下来，他这幅可怜，勾人犯罪，引诱人进一步欺负他的样子可不能被其他人看到。

一股极其稀薄的黏液喷出，甚至不能说是黏液，用稀薄的液体来形容会更好——像是米汤？

哈利停止了求饶，他的性器充血疼痛还有些麻木；他浑身的骨头都是支离破碎的，像是一具被人打散了骨头的骷髅。他非常怀疑自己一站起来就会裂成八片。也可能是九片。

“你看，这不是射出来了吗？”德拉科拍了拍哈利的脸，转身离去，只留目光呆滞的少年思考自己的未来。

哈利被留了下来。谁也没有想到事情会朝着这个方向发展。德拉科第二天醒来的时候看着身旁脸明显被打肿了一圈的男孩愣了一会，才想起来这是他昨晚的玩具。

很棒的玩具，他从来没有过的。

说起来他还没有仔细看过男孩双腿之间的地方呢。后穴他倒是看过了，粉色的，没有被过度使用的一方净土。

掀开被子分开男孩的双腿，手掌抚着那一道肉缝，手指分开肉缝，用小德拉科的头部轻轻在哈利的小珍珠上摩擦，时有时无的酥麻感唤醒了哈利。

“daddy....？”沙哑的少年音唤着他，德拉科抬头撞上了一对还不清明的眼眸。

“你可真是个.....”德拉科凑上前亲亲他的嘴角，回忆起昨晚另类又满足的欢爱，他对哈利的态度温和了不少。

天生的婊子。哈利垂下眼睛。自从他被告知自己和别人不一样后，婊子就成了他的专属名词。弗农姨夫常说他这辈子最大的贡献就是分开双腿供人享乐。

要是哪天我们没钱了可以把那个小婊子卖了，反正他天生就是被用来操的。弗农姨夫一边喝酒一边规划未来。哈利·波特是他们的备用资金，他能活下来就是因为德思礼一家怕哪天没钱，那个时候就该哈利贡献一份力量了。

到了调教会所后，所有人看哈利的眼神都带着探究和确信——确信他未来一定会为会所带来大量的财富，他天生就该属于这一行。买他的人也这么和他说过。

“你该知道如何运用自己的特点，世界上双性人可不多，你可得好好利用啊！你简直是为这一行而生的。”

他也是要这么说吧。哈利沉默不语。

“......宝贝（treasure）。”

德拉科的这个回答震惊了哈利，从来没有人这么说过他。他一直以为自己是个婊子，怪物，贱种，但是也有人会认为他可以被称为宝贝吗？

尽管德拉科的回答颇具深意——也许他是指哈利身上的商业价值，也许是指他的稀有——但是无论如何，这个回答让他们从此产生了交集。

或许这个回答就是哈利后来爱上他的原因。

或许这个回答就是德拉科后来离不开哈利的原因。


End file.
